


De Facto

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Charmed, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Hearts and minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years may have passed since the last time he'd seen her, but he would still slay dragons if she needed him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Facto

He watched her sleep and leaned against the wall next to the door. She had cried most of the night, but the two glasses of alcohol he had given her had finally calmed her down enough that he could get her tucked into bed and rest. Of everything he knew, comforting her over this was not something he knew how to do. He hadn't expected her to show up at his door, but once he opened it and had seen her -- and then had heard what had happened -- there was no way he could turn her away. Not her. He honestly hadn't expected to ever see her again. However, she had come to his door in her biggest time of need... and he'd make sure that he'd be there when she awoke.

While she was sleeping, he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed he had put her into and then sat down in the chair. His forehead was creased in a scowl as he wondered what had caused her to be in such a state. His eyes moved over her face and his scowl deepened when he saw the dark circles beneath her eyes and the faint tinges of bruises on her face and neck.

"Ah, _graidh_ , what has happened to you?" He reached out and took her hand in his, remembering things he had seen on some of those shows on the television. He was not one who was used to offering comfort, but for the one in his bed he would try to do his best.

He knew that there was a great deal that she had left out in her explanation to him, but he had no doubt that he would find out the entire story soon enough. It was one of the things he remembered very clearly about his de facto First Prime -- she wasn't able to lie or keep secrets from him. She had never acquired the talent for doing that.

In all of the time since he had been snatched from that cursed village, he wondered how she had fared. Now, seeing her in this condition, he could see that he had every reason to be concerned. Years may have passed since the last time he had seen her, but he would still slay dragons for her if she needed him to.

Or even if she didn't need him to.

She would lay in bed and eat chocolates and be safe while he went out and destroyed whatever had caused her to be in such a state.

It was a good plan and he would make sure that she saw what a good plan it was when she woke up.

Some things would never change.


End file.
